1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus, and in particular, to a mobile electronic-cassette radiation detection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray image has been digitized in a hospital in recent years. A flat type of digital X-ray radiographing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as flat panel detector (FPD)) has been used instead of film. In addition to a stationary type of FPD, the FPDs include an electronic cassette type which is mobile and easier to handle than the stationary type, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-248060 and 2005-013310.
There has been a demand for a lighter FPD with desired functions.